High Lord alternative ending
by AzaleaDatura
Summary: The title is the summary.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Magician Trilogy.

Here is what I think should have happened at the end of the High Lord. Ramona-Theta

Sonea collapsed beside Akkarin as she ran out of power; she grabbed his hand and leapt into his mind. She felt her way into his pain and healed the damage the knife had caused earlier. She used her life force to make his return, until she couldn't physically or mentally help him any longer. As she released her grip on his mind, she saw Rothen's surprised face before she succumbed to the darkness.

Sonea awoke to the sight of Healers surrounding her. "Akkarin." She called her face full of worry. Lady Vinyara came to her, "Sonea, you must rest-"

"No! Where is Lord Akkarin?" Sonea shouted, looking around, because she couldn't feel his presence in her mind. Lady Vinyara pointed to the bed next to her; Akkarin lay there, still in his black robes, she stood up and walked over to him, ignoring the Healers' protests, and kissed his still lips.

"Sonea how did you do that? Lord Akkarin had had a magical barrier around his body for six days, which no-one could pass." Lady Vinyara exclaimed. But Sonea wasn't listening, because she had once again entered her lover's mind. Without Akkarin's guidance Sonea found it hard to break the fog that surrounded her. Finally, she managed to find him, hidden in the depths.

Sonea gently touched Akkarin's lips, he moved and she knew he would be fine and so left his mind.

As Sonea became aware of her surroundings, she heard a voice she thought she'd never hear again, "Sonea?" Akkarin croaked.

"Oh, Akkarin, I've been so worried. You shouldn't have given me so much of your energy." She said, tears of joy running down her face. He sat up and hugged her.

"Sonea, you really must rest now. It's not good for you or the baby!" Lady Vinyara said. Sonea paled and Akkarin's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked, thinking she was mistaken.

"You are having a baby, in about 7 months." The healer said.

Sonea turned to Akkarin, "Are you okay with this?"

He smiled, "Of course, we're having a baby." All the healers present stared on in shock.

"The baby is Lord Akkarin's?" Lady Vinyara asked, in a state of shock. Both Akkarin and Sonea nodded, blushing. "Oh."

"Lady Vinyara, please do not tell anyone. I would like to tell them myself." Sonea said, Akkarin's hands resting lightly on her stomach.

"Yes, of course." Vinyara said, "You two are to wear black robes from now on, as you are black magicians." They both nodded, before walking out of the hospital part of the Guild. As the walked to find Rothen, other magicians and novices stared at them. Sonea blushed not used to this attention; he however inclined his head to those who called his name.

The reached the magician's quarters and entered. Sonea and Akkarin entered Rothen's chambers, to see him sitting at the table. He jumped when they entered. "Sonea, Akkarin, I am glad to see you are feeling better." Rothen said, Sonea smiled, it was Akkarin's turn to feel uncomfortable.

"We are feeling much better thankyou, Rothen." Sonea said, sitting down, indicating that Akkarin should do the same. He sat down, looking uneasy.

"Rothen, I am so sorry for leaving but I felt I must." Sonea said.

"It's fine, really." Rothen answered, "Did you know I'm now head of Alchemic Studies?"

"Really, you deserve it." Akkarin said, surprising the other two.

"Thankyou."

The sat there in silence for several minutes before anyone spoke.

"Sonea, we have something to tell Lord Rothen. Remember what we did before the battle with the Ichani?" He stated.

"Yes, I remember." Sonea said, before turning to Rothen, "Akkarin and I are married." That defiantly wasn't what Rothen had expected; he stared at them, before smiling.

"Congratulations, but isn't this a bit sudden?" Rothen said shocked.

"No, we got to know each other better when we were exiled." Sonea answered him.

"Well good luck."

"Thankyou."

"I was speaking to Lord Akkarin. He's going to need it." Rothen answered, smiling. Sonea laughed, while Akkarin grinned.

Just before they left, Rothen told them something wholly unexpected. "Sonea, your chambers are on the second floor. Lord Akkarin they've placed you on the fourth."

"What!" Sonea exclaimed, "You mean we can't stay together?"

"You are married, but no-one knew that, did they." Rothen stated, while Sonea blushed at her outburst. "But why don't you two just stay in Lord Akkarin's rooms and sort it out with the Higher Magicians tomorrow. I'll help. Goodnight."

After they had left Rothen's room, Sonea turned to her husband. "You do realise that everyone is going to know tomorrow."

"Yes, but I don't care, I am not ashamed of you, Sonea. I love you," He paused, "And our child."

Here is the start to my new story. I absolutely love the Black Magician Trilogy, but I think Akkarin shouldn't have died so I've changed it. Please review. Ramona-Theta.


End file.
